The Next Generation Returns
by DarkyRawrz
Summary: Ever wonder what Albus, Rose, and Scorpius' time at Hogwarts was like. Or any of their siblings or friends for that matter? What adventures they had? What new foes were made in the Wizarding World, and what surprises lurk around the corner? Well I'll tell you. (Please don't mind the title I'm horrible at them but good at writing)(Rated M JUST ENCASE! Violence and other things...)
1. The Train

Chapter 1 - The Train

Albus had bent down to tie his shoe. He missed the glance that his mother had given his father. It was one to be worried about the eleven year old boy. He had been acting distant and nervous all day, and James hadn't been making it easier for his younger brother with all his stories, and teasing. Harry gave Ginny a slight nod and watched as her and Lily had walked off to find James.

"Son?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?" Harry bent down to take over in tying Albus' shoe.

Albus had stared at his father. "What if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor?" He asked.

Harry gave a slight nod. James had been bugging him about that. "Albus Severus Potter." he stated calmly. "You are named after two headmasters of Hogwarts and one of them was a Slythern and he turned out to be the bravest man I knew."

"Yeah, but dad everyone in our family is in Gryffindor. Just what if it does happen?" Albus asked.

"Well then Slytherin house would have gained a wonderful new wizard." he stated. "If it really matters the Sorting Hat takes your choice into consideration."

"Really?" Albus asked.

Harry gave a slight nod. "Really."

The two stood and headed down the platform. Joining Ginny and Lily by Ron and Hermoine. Hermoine was getting Rose ready for her first year at Hogwarts as well.

"Hey lookit there." Ron stated. "That must be young Scorpius Malfoy." he said with a slight nod of his head.

Albus turned his head just as his father, mother and aunt did to stare down the platform at two of the Malfoy family. Scorpius and his mother.

"Astoria isn't looking too great these days is she?" Hermoine whispered with a saddened look. Ron had given a shake of the head at that.

Albus had taken in that note and looked at the young wizard's mother from where he stood. His aunt was right she looked horrible. Like she didn't agree with life anymore.

"Wonder where Draco is." Harry stated curiously.

Ron gave a shrug at that. "Who knows mate." he commented.

The train chose that moment to give a loud whistle and startled the four adult wizards as they started pushing their children attending first year on the train.

"Now remember to behave!" Ginny shouted to Albus but mainly his brother James. He was known for being a trouble maker.

"Will do mum!" Albus shouted.

"Remember Rosie you mustn't be too friendly with a Malfoy, and you must be him at every test!" Ron shouted.

Hermoine whacked her husband upside the head. "Ron! Do not turn them against each other before they've even reached school!" she shrieked.

"Ow 'Moine.." he muttered as the train started moving.

Rose, Albus, and James had all found a compartment together and were waving furiously at their parents each plastered against the window until their parents were out of sight. Albus plopped down next to Rose and sighed.

"Not still nervous about the sorting are you?" James asked with a smirk.

Albus looked at his older brother. James was only a year ahead of him. "No I'm not." he stated firmly.

"The why the long sigh?" James asked.

"Because I can." Albus muttered and looked away from his brother and out the compartment window.

Rose gave a slight smile as she watched the two boys. "James you shouldn't tease Albus, you're suppose to be the older brother. The one who protects him." she stated.

"Aye Rose but brothers also annoy each other once in a while, and I've got to say it's fun to annoy Albus." he said with a smile. He gave a shrug after that. "Since Albus is infact being a boring party pooper I will go find Ted. He oughta be round here somewhere." The second year stated and gave the two first years a wave before disappering into the train.

After that Albus and Rose had started to excitedly talk to each other about what they expected to do during their first year. Their conversation had lasted for about a half hour before the compartment door opened.

Two heads, one black hair with green eyes, the other red hair with blue eyes, turned to look at the sliding door. They discovered at their compartment door was two different people. One person had black hair and blue eyes, the other brown hair and brown eyes. Both looked like upper classmen.

The boy, black hair and blue eyes, was the first to talk. "Hi we're the Prefects for Gryffindor this year. We're making our train rounds finding the first years." he stated. "Warning all you guys that we're arriving to Hogwarts soon, so you should change into your robes." The boy stated.

The girl smiled at Albus and Rose and then waved as the two headed out.

"Welp time to change." Albus muttered, suddenly nervous once again.

"Mhm.." Rose muttered just as equally nervous now that they were nearly arriving.

The two had taken a moment of silence then both sighing and quickly getting up as they rummaged around the compartment then shuffling off to get on their school robes.

As soon as they had dressed they had dressed it had taken gone back to talking for at least a half hour before the train screeched loudly and came to a halt at the Hogsmede Station.

Albus looked at Rose and vice versa as the two smiled and piled out of their compartment as did every other student on the train. When they pushed out onto the platform a big figure was out there screaming out.

"Fer's years this a way! All fer's years!" the giant shouted.

Albus and Rose smiled up at the giant. "Hi Hagrid!" they both shouted and the giant turned a brightened face to look at the two.

"Well if'n it ain't Albus and Rose." he said with a smile. "You two bes' be gettin' on those boats follow me." he said and went back to shouting. "Fer's years this a way!" he boomed.

Albus and Rose both followed Hagrid, as so did the rest of the first years. They arrived at the boats.

"Three to a boat now." Hagrid stated. "No more n' that. Don't want ya drownin' so the giant squid can eatcha." he stated as he climbed into a boat himself.

Albus and Rose both stared at each other. Although, Albus' look was questioned and Rose gave him a silent nod to confirm his fear. There really was a giant squid in the lake.

The two climbed into a boat together and were joined by a black haired girl, with green eyes. She smiled at Albus and Rose and the three road the boat together in silence. Unlike the black haired girl joining them, who ran her fingers in the water, Albus made sure anything of him didn't touch the lake at all, and then finally there were suddenly kids 'ooh-ing and aah-ing'.

Albus looked up and then he realized what they were in awe about. The sight of the castle was amazing. It looked compeltely awesome to him. Too bad most of his time in it was going to be doing homework but he knew there were other things. James had seemed to brag about it countless times, so he figured it couldn't be all bad. James wouldn't brag about school if it wasn't fun.

When the boat reached the other side of the lake, Albus, Rose and the blacked haired girl all jumped out.

"Glad that boat ride is over." Albus stated. "A boat ride, on a lake, at night, big enough to fit a giant squid in the water? With first years." What were they thinking?" he asked.

Rose shrugged. "There are more things down there than just that squid you know. There's Grindlows and Merpeople too." She stated.

Albus gave her a glare. "That proves my point. What were they thinking?" he questioned.

"That the view for the first years would be great and amazing?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah probably that..." Albus muttered, and the two of them joined the rest of the first years in following Hagrid up to the school.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2 - The Sorting

Hagrid had led the first years to the castle. He extened his arm. "Filch here will take over and lead you to the entrance of the Great Hall." he stated.

Filch hobbled foward with his cat, Ms. Norris. The cat stood close to his feet never leaving his side. It gave a slight meow. "Come on, come on no one's got all day!" he yelled over his shoulder as the first years began following him in.

He led them down the hall and up a few stairs before stopping in front of the Great Hall. It's huge doors were massive. "You all will wait here for Professor Longbottom." he stated.

At the name Rose and Albus looked at each other with excited smiles. They knew Professor Longbottom he was one of their parent's greatest friends, and also the Herbology professor but that was irrelevent to them.

"Longbottom." A voice sniggered. "What kind of a name is that?" the person asked as Flich became out of ear shot.

Albus turned on his heels to look at a first year standing behind him. Near white hair and grey eyes. He knew who it was and that was where the voice came from. "Malfoy watch your tongue." Albus stated firmly.

The grey eyes looked to green eyes as Scorpius glared at Albus. "Potter." he muttered. "And what gives you the right to say so? Longbottom is an uncommon yet stupid name." he stated.

Rose gave a slight gasp. How could anyone be so rude?

Albus glared at Scorpius. "Professor Longbottom is a hero from the Wizarding War, and a friend of my dad's!" Albus stated, nearly too loud.

"Oh ho so we should all be respectful and love the professor?" Scorpius asked. "Just because Pottie's daddy is friends with him?" he asked. There were a few snickers around as Scorpius stated this.

"My dad is the top auror at the Ministry, watch out Malfoy." Albus stated. "Perhaps you know him? Harry Potter?" Albus asked. "You know the one who defeated Voldemort?" Albus asked casually. There were a few murmurs at that.

Rose sighed. The two of them were fighting like cats and dogs, and they hadn't even gotten to know each other yet, but Scorpius was being really rude, and Albus was really behaving no better.

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but there were loud footsteps to be heard as a figure showed itself at the top of the stairs.

They cleared their throat and then spoke. "I am Professor Longbottom." he stated clearly. "I will be your Herbology professor." he stated. He looked to each individual first year. "In a moment I will take you in for the start of term banquet." he stated. "But before you are able to take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. This is important because while you are here your house will be something like a family. You will attend classes with your house, eat with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in the common room." He had paused for effect. "The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. You will earn points for your outstanding rewards and behavior, rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year we have a ceremony. The house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. It's very important and an honour. Look lively now we're about to go in." he stated. He looked at each student again making sure they were well and ready. He caught a few of them trying to look a bit better than they were and he mentally laughed. "Now how about it shall we?" he asked and turned. "Follow me in." he stated and began walking forward.

The first years followed him in, passing between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw's. The older students stared at the younger and vice versa. But the first years were also staring around the whole Great Hall, from the hanging school banner to the floating candles, to the staff table. Everything was so much more amazing than they could have imagined.

When they reached the front of the room, one stool could be seen in front of the staff table. With what looked like a witch's or wizards hat on it. Professor Longbottom appeared next to the stool and was holding a parchment roll. "I will call your name and you will walk up here and sit on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat onto your head and you will then be placed into your House." The first years instantly stopped talking, and the hall grew quiet. He unrolled it and read the first name. "Jeffery Bell." His voice carried.

The small first year stepped forward. He walked to the stool and sat down as the professor lifted the hat and sat it upon the boy's head. "Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted. The boy beneath the hat jumped not expecting it to talk. The first year's eyes widened.

"Walk on to your new house." Neville whispered with a slight smile and nuged the small boy off as he ran to the cheering Gryffindor table.

Neville waited for the cheering to die down before he called the next name. "Angus Bones." he stated.

The boy proceeded to the chair and sat as the boy previous to him did. "Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table cheered and the black haired boy ran off.

"Maude Bulstrode." The Herbology professor stated.

A girl with long black hair walked towards the stool in silence. Albus thought she could use some sun but that was just him. The girl sat on the stool, the professor placing the Sorting Hat on her head. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted. Cheers from the Slytherin table errupted and Maude went to sit with her new house.

"Samuel Dursley." Neville stated. He stared at the list wide eyed. He knew that name briefly. Hadn't heard it in a long, long time but he knew it.

Albus had also heard it, and his eyes were wider than Nevilles, so was Rose's.

"Is that?" Rose asked.

Albus nodded. "That is..." he muttered.

"Your dad's cousin, his kid?" Rose asked.

"Uh huh, my cousin..." Albus whispered. "I didn't know he was magical!" He shot at Rose. "Uncle Dudley hasn't even contacted us in years." Albus whispered to her, his eyes had never left Samuel as he talked to her. "Look he's got green eyes like mine, but lighter hair."

"Your uncle was on speaking terms with your family?" Rose asked.

"Yeah dad always talks about him. And I think I remember seeing Uncle Dudley once when I was like five." Albus muttered. "But he never came with a kid my age." Albus whispered so he wasn't heard by anyone but Rose.

His new cousin was sitting up at the stool, Neville had placed the hat on his head a few minutes ago. The sorting was taking a moment. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

Albus' eyes widened slightly. There was a reason one was sorted into Slytherin, and from what Albus had heard from his father, when he was younger his uncle would have sorted well into Slytherin. Was his cousin the same way?

"Scorpius Malfoy."

The small boy stepped forward to the stool.

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat instantly called.

"Albus Potter." Neville stated. He had a smile on his face and Albus had jumped at the mention of his name. He hadn't been paying attention.

Now he walked forward his hands shaking a little. He didn't know what house he was going to be sorted into. He walked to the stool, sat, and felt the Sorting Hat be placed upon his head.

"Hm..." the Sorting Hat stated. "Hmm...a Potter." it muttered. "Always the hard ones. Could be Slytherin, could be Gryffindor, but then again the same traits as a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well."

'Not Slytherin.' Albus thought. 'Please.' he thought.

'Not Slytherin?' the hat asked. Nearly a part of Albus' mind. It wanted a private conversation he guessed. 'You coud be great.' It added.

'Slytherin is a bunch of snobs.' he thought.

'Perhaps so, perhaps not, but there is one who is going to need you. A test of sorts I should say. You'll see for your own good.' The hat stated. "Slytherin!" It shouted.

Everyone was pitch quiet. Albus' heart sank. He opened his eyes and could see his brother's confused face. He groaned. His worst fear yet. He knew his parents would love him still but Gryffindor seemed to be their family's house. Why wasn't he sorted there?

"Off you go now." Neville stated pushing Albus off towards his new house.

Albus had a few cheers as he sat down at the table. Near the front closest to the gathering.

"Margaret Song." The girl from Albus and Rose's boat had gone to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Rose Weasley!" Came Neville.

"Another Weasley!" The hat shouted. "Gryffindor!"

Albus sighed. His cousin flashed him an apologetic look. Rose had sorted into Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin. With the already made prat, Scorpius Malfoy, and his cousin Samuel Dursley. Albus groaned and dropped his head in his arms for the rest of the feast.


End file.
